Rocket Launcher
The Rocket Launcher is a very powerful bazooka-weapon that fires traveling rockets that deal heavy damage and travel at a medium speed. It is ideal for groups of infantry that are close together, mechs, 4 x 4s, Psychers, and PVP in Multiplayer mode. One perk about the rocket launcher is that it can "lock on" to your target if in scope mode. N.O.V.A. Campaign Th first rocket launcher was introduced in the first N.O.V.A. game. It is used for its same purpose in the other games. One difference about the N.O.V.A. launcher is that in 1, it has a different scope view, and can lock up to 3 targets. Multiplayer The rocket launcher in Multiplayer is no different from he characteristics in Campaign. N.O.V.A. 2 Campaign The rocket launcher is very useful in campaign for damaging heavy opponents such as Mechs and jeeps. It takes 3 - 4 rockets to kill either a mech or jeep which is takes a long time considering the fact that you have to reload after every shot. That means that you'll have to get under cover while your shields charge and you're reloading. For moving targets try to fire slightly in the direction they're moving or lock on (if you can) to compensate for the slow movement of the rockets. It is not recommended for use against the weaker opponents due to the fact that the rocket launcher has little ammo capacity and the ammo should be saved up for the heftier opponents. The rocket launcher can be used for splash damage multi kills though. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the rocket launcher turns out to be an effective sniping tool. Although the rockets travel quite slowly they can be used to diminish the opponents with splash damage and the rockets themselves are quite accurate. Another advantage at long range is that close range weapons will not be effective against you. The rocket launcher is not very effective at close range due to the fact that it is easy to miss and that the opponents can inflict damage on you while you are reloading. The best strategy for utilising the rocket laucher for short-mid range use is too aim for the feet of the opponent, maximising the potential for lethality N.O.V.A. 3 Campaign The Rocket Launcher is one of the most powerful weapon the player encounters (besides grenades and mines). While not the most accurate or the fastest, its raw damage sets it apart from the other weapons in the game. It is first seen on the way back to the N.O.V.A. base. The player (Kal) must destroy two 'Mechs and fight his/her way back to base. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the rocket launcher is arguably more useful than it is in the campaign. It makes for an exceptional long-range and short-range weapons and it shoots homing missile by using the scope to lock players vechicle down, but is also great in close quarters. The easiest way to kill enemies near to you is to aim at their feet. Because of its ability to lock on to targets, many players prefer the rocket launcher over the sniper rifle, a weapon who's auto-aim makes hitting moving targets almost impossible. It is also the most commonly used weapon by expert gamers, which they can use the rocket to kill other flying players while flying.Overall, this weapon is one if the best choice for a multiplayer game, provided you have something light like a pistol paired with a jetpack for utter destruction. Stats (Campaign) Trivia * In N.O.V.A. 2, 3 and the iPad version of the original, the launcher has a lock-on feature. ("Iron Sights" are used to lock in NOVA 3) * The N.O.V.A 3 Rocket Launcher is the only gun either than the Sniper Rifle to have a scope instead of just Iron sights * It is the most over-used weapon in N.O.V.A. 3 multiplayer among the higher level players. weap_big_rocket.jpg|In N.O.V.A. NOVA2 2.jpg|In N.O.V.A. 2 NOVA 1 5.jpg|In N.O.V.A. Rocketlauncher.jpg|In N.O.V.A. 3 image.jpg|N.O.V.A 3 rocket launcher aim scope nova.jpg|N.O.V.A 3 rocket launcher projectile 578537_282682631836961_496982691_n.jpg|N.O.V.A. 3 concept art 476681_282682965170261_788114094_o.jpg|N.O.V.A. 3 model Category:Weapons